Lutter
by dieonme
Summary: Harry est très bon lorsqu'il s'agit de lutter.Oui très, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre ... Slash.


Ron était entrain de s'empiffrer, assis en tailleur sur son lit, le nez plongé dans un magazine. Je pouffai en le voyant ainsi, le visage recouvert de miettes, les yeux exorbités.

- « Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? » soupirais-je, lui arrachant le magazine de mains. Je n'eus pas même le temps de m'éloigner du lit, qu'il récupéra le bouquin, le plaquant sur sa poitrine, les joues rouges.

- « Je m'instruis. » dit-il , de plus en plus rouge.

Je rigolai carrément, m'affalant à coté de lui. Je vis alors la pile de bouquins au pied du lit et compris.

- « Tout ça pour te faire le rat de bibliothèque, là … merde , comment qu'elle s'appelle ? »

- « Hermione. Elle s'appelle Hermione. » Grogna-t-il, me poussant violement du lit. J'échouai le cul à terre, mort de rire. Je me relevai et vint cette fois m'asseoir sur mon propre lit.

- « Je comprends pas trop ce que tu lui trouves, m'enfin, bon c'est une deuxième année , elle a au moins ce mérite. » Il ne se tourne même pas vers moi, et se replonge dans son magazine littéraire à la noix. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait la moindre chance, je n'ai jamais vu une fille à l'air si coincée. Alors à moins que cela ne soit qu'une apparence, ce pauvre Ronald a perdu d'avance. Et lire de la poésie ne changera en rien cela … Quoi qu'il en soit je le laisse « s'instruire » dans son coin, et me plonge dans l'observation du plafond. J'ai quitté cette chambre pendant à peine deux mois, et pourtant ça m'a semblait être une éternité. Je me sens tellement à ma place ici. Près de Ron, sur ce lit trop dur, ces murs aux teintes vieillottes. C'est mon endroit, mon refuge. Je souris paisiblement, lorsque quelqu'un se jeter brutalement sur moi.

Pris de vieux réflexes, je bloque cette personne sous moi, maintenant ses bras dans son dos, mon torse en appui contre celui-ci. Je remarque alors la chevelure dorée de mon ami , et je le lâche alors brutalement, babillant des excuses. Grossière erreur. Seamus se retourne et me bloque à son tour contre le matelas, hilare. Je me débats et tente de reprendre le contrôle, mais j'ai peur de le blesser, alors je préfère faire le mort contre le matelas. Il soupire.

- « T'es pas drôle, Potty. » murmure-t il à mon oreille avant de me lâcher. Je m'assois décemment, remettant en place ma chemise autrefois repassée. Ron nous jette un coup d'œil outré, et je remarque qu'à défaut d'avoir rangé ses paquets de gâteaux, les magazines ont subitement disparu. Je hausse les sourcils, narquois et il rougit encore. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

Seamus remarque notre échange muet et finit par nous parler des cours. Je me refroidis d'emblée et me laisse tomber sur le matelas.

- « Désolé d'être aussi vulgaire, mais rien que l'idée de retourner en cours, ça me troue le cul. » soupirais-je

- « Tu parles décidemment toujours autant comme un porc. » rigole Seamus.

Je rigole moi aussi, et comme la sonnerie résonne dans notre chambre, nous quittons le dortoir pour nous rendre au self. C'est parti. C'est une des choses que je hais avec la rentrée. Chacun vous scrute, vous compare à l'année précédente. Tous veulent savoir ce que vous avez fait pendant ces deux mois de vacances, et toutes es choses cool que vous avez à raconter. Or la vérité, c'est que comme tous les ans, je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai passé les deux derniers mois cloitré dans mon petit appartement londonien. Je n'ai rien fait, à part courir, un peu, fumer , beaucoup et boire, beaucoup trop. Je n'ai pas rencontré grand monde, ou en tout cas, personne de très fréquentable. J'ai croisé mon parrain, un peu. Mais au final , j'ai surtout passer mon temps à cuver, et à dormir Rien de glorieux. Je ne m'en vanterai en aucun cas. Seul Ron sait de quel manière je passe mes vacances, mais lui, c'est différent. J'écoute alors les autres me raconter leurs voyages en Jordanie, en Corse, ou même au nord de l'Ecosse. Je me réjouis du temps qu'il a pu faire, et du nombre de filles rencontrées. Je touche à peine à mon repas, me contentant de jouer avec ma purée. Le repas s'éternise, et je finis par me lasser de sourire. Je me détourne de la conversation, et jette un œil autour de moi.

A quelques mètres de nous se trouve la fille sur laquelle Ron à craqué. Plongé dans un énorme bouquin écorné, elle ne touche pas non plus à son plateau et se contente de vider une canette de jus de fruits à la paille. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi volumineux, et ses vêtements fades. Elle est seule à sa table et je me dis que j'échangerais bien ma place avec la sienne. Un peu plus loin, une bande de filles bruyantes semblent apprécier leur retrouvailles. Je n'en connais pas la moitié, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur elle. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je suis à deux doigts de quitter le self pour aller dormir lorsque je remarque un mec qui s'approche près de la table du rat de bibliothèque. Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de me rappeler qui ce type visiblement audacieux. Mais je ne l'ai jamais croisé, j'en suis certains. Ce type n'a rien de commun. Il est aussi grand que je suis petit, aussi blond que je suis brun. Je me penche vers Seamus, notre commère nationale.

- « C'est qui, lui ? » lui demandais-je en désignant le blond.

Toute la tablée suit mon regard, et je vois Ron grimacer. Jaloux , Ronichoux ?

- « Nouveau. Je sais rien sur lui. » marmonne Seamus.

Je grimace alors à mon tour. C'est alors que Neville s'exprime d'une toute petite voix : « Il .. I , il est dans , enf … enfin dans l'équipe. » Je braque mon regard sur lui, et je crois que je l'intimide encore plus. Neville est un garçon adorable mais plus discret et timide, tu meurs !

- « Comment le sais-tu, Neville ? » dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

- « J'ai entendu Snape parler de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève. Un certain Malfoy. »

Il vide son verre d'une traite, et c'est tout rouge qu'il va redéposer son plateau vide. Je médite ces informations. Malefoy ? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans mes idées. Finalement j'abandonne, et nous quittons tous le self. Ron rumine après le nouveau, Seamus rumine parce qu'on s'intéresse au nouveau, et c'est dans une ambiance maussade que je me plonge sous mes couvertures.

Je me rappelle alors que je commence le lendemain avec deux heures de sciences, et ça m'achève pour de bon.


End file.
